The dark side of the mirror
by AudGer
Summary: It's my first x reader story, so please be comprehensive. I won't describe my story just to keep the surprise on what it's about. If you want to know, you have to read it. I'm open on any type of comments, good or bad, but keep in mind that it's my first (Markiplier x reader) story, so please be a little gentle when it comes to bad comments. Have fun !
1. Intro : Escape

Intro: Escaped

-"Get out of my way you slut!"

He said while throwing you on the wall next to him. It wasn't the first time that your boyfriend got extremely mad at you. To be honest, it was almost all the time. You did something he didn't liked and it ended up like this, him screaming at you and hurting you. You got up on your feet, injured and bleeding. You've had enough, enough of this torture, enough of being scared all the time. He treated you like his own dog. You couldn't hold it anymore.

As you were thinking about a way to escape this hell, Ivan was getting closer toward you. He put his hands on your cheek, forcing you to look at him in the eyes. You didn't move, too scared of what would happen if you tried. Profiting off your weakness, Ivan kissed you on the lips, like all the time after he beated you. You closed your eyes while his lips met yours. You hated it, but you weren't strong enough to go against it, so you had to deal with it. A moment later, he stopped kissing you, releasing you. You took this opportunity and tried to run toward the main door. You were almost there when you felt someone grabbing your hair violently.

You were pushed with force on the couch. After pushing you on the couch, your boyfriend got on top of you, undressing you at the same time. You knew what was about to happen and you tried so hard to go against it. Sadly, you weren't strong enough against that monster. The only thing you could do is cry. It hurt you to see how much weaker you became and all because of him. You cried for almost two hours until he went away.

You slowly closed your eyes, tired after what he did to you. You were enjoying your dreams. It was the only place where you could feel safe. In your dreams, nobody would hurt you or even scream at you. In your dreams, people were nice, the place was warm and full of happiness.

You dreamed about the first time you met Ivan. That day, you were in a small park, sitting on a bench. You remembered that you were reading a book when a dog came toward you and started barking. You closed your book and looked at the dog. The dog was a German shepherd, your favourite type of dog. As you were talking to the little one, someone yelled a name. The dog turned around and ran toward his master. The man in front of you was the one you felt in love with. His green eyes met yours as he was talking to the dog. You remembered talking with him for a while. After that even, you two decided to exchange your phone numbers. One day, he asked you on a date. You two went in a small restaurant near the park. You talked all night long, enjoying the meal. That's how you two felt in love with each other. You loved everything about him, his short black hair, his green eyes... even his malicious smile.

You felt happy with him, but then, after two years of relationship, he revealed his true face . Him being an horrible person. You couldn't do anything, you were already trapped in this hell. It's been four years now that you were trapped with him, but now it was time you got out of this hell and you were determined.

You woke up an hour later, you looked at the window next to the couch and saw that it was now dark outside. While you were sleeping, the night falls, plunging the house into darkness. You were barely able to see the wall and objects in the house. As you got on your feet, you looked for your underwear and found it laying on the ground, not too far away from you. You tried to look for your clothes but couldn't find any of them. You decided to forget about them and focus your mind on a way to escape the house.

You slowly walked toward the small kitchen, near the living room but accidentally tripped against something. You tried to hold your scream, you didn't want him to know that you we're up. You were finally able to walk in. The kitchen was brightened up by the moon light. You walked over the window, were the light was. You looked at your reflection but couldn't endure it. You looked awfully bad, your ( H/c) was in a mess and your once (E/c) eyes were now red. Your whole body was covered of blues and bleeding scars. You looked away, searching for scissors. You searched them in three different drawer before finding them. After you found it, you walked back where the window was and opened it. You took the scissors and started to cut the net as fast as you could. When you were done cutting the net, you climbed on the counter and slowly but carfully go out of the house.

You let a small sigh of happiness when your feet touched the cold ground. It's been so long since you could finally feel the ground again. Taking a small breathe of the fresh air, you began to walk away. You didn't really care about where to go, you just wanted to run as far as you could from this house. As you were walking toward the forest, that was surrounding the house, you heard someone yelled. Not looking back to see who it was, you started running, as fast as your legs could do, into the forest. You ran for almost all the night, not even taking breaks, when you finally got across a small path.

You decided to follow the path until you couldn't make a step forward. You laid against a tree while sitting on the ground. It was one of the coldest night for this season in Ireland but you were to tired to worry about it. You slowly closed you eyes, letting the sleep take over you. You were again enjoying your dreams when you hear screams. Thinking it was Ivan chasing after you, you tried to ran away but were didn't where the scream was coming from. Scared of what would happen if he find you, you closed your eyes and lays your head on your knees, wrapping your arms around.

You waited, the screams now gone, you thought to yourself that he found you already so you kept waiting for him to hurt you but that never came. You opened your eyes and looked all around you. As you looked all around you, your as was met by blue ones.

"Hello lady!"

You stood up and ran away. The other one screamed at you to stop but you didn't, you were so scared at that moment. However, you were stopped in you running when you felt someone grabbing your left wrist. You turned around to met those blue eyes again. You struggled as hard as you could, to break free from the stranger.

" hey it's okay lady! I won't hurt ya, I promise!"

You didn't care about what he told you, all you wanted was running away as far as you could from him.

" LET ME GO!"

You yelled at him while kicking his left feet. He let you go and you took your chance and ran away leaving him there.

 **Hi guys so yeah it's the first part of my story. Hope you like it and we'll I'm sorry if there's some or a lot of mistakes. Like I said in my description, English is not my native language so I still have to learn about it. If you see a mistake tell me so I can correct myself and try not to make the same one after. So yeah hope you like this story see you in the other chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Emotionless

You were walking for a long time, not knowing where you were. Suddenly, you sadly realized that you were back, at the same place you met the Irish guy. You sighed, not knowing what to do. "Ah, I'm so pathetic, I ran in a damn circle" you thought. Too tired to try going in another direction, you slowly walked toward that lonely tree. The same one you were laying against, not so long ago. As you were walking toward the friendly tree, you noticed something blue on the ground next to your "friend". You looked closer and saw that the blue thing was in the end a blue hoodie. Feeling a little bit underdressed , you decided to wear the hoodie and to lay down against the old friendly tree.

You looked up at the night sky and smiled. You were always amazed of the beauty that the sky could have. You sighed and slowly closed your eyes. You wanted to change, so that nobody will know what happened with this monster, hoping that some day, he would die of his own stupidity. Anger, anger was all you could think of right now. What he did to you, tearing you in little pieces, physically and mentally. Oh but that was in the past, you were done with the crying stuff. It pissed you so much to see how you grew weaker with him. You had to do something, so that no one would ever hurt you again. You needed to become emotionless. It would be hard at first, but you knew it was the only way to become stronger.

Reject everyone, reject emotions, you needed to delete everything that could be a burden in your way to become stronger. Your thoughts became more and more distant. Tired, you let the sleep take over you. You dreamed about a beautiful unicorn with pink wings in a world made of candies. ( I had no inspiration for the dream -_-. Have fun with the unicorn XD)

Soon, your dream took a more dramatic scenery. The once white unicorn with pink wings was now black with bloody wings. The candy world changed for a darker world. Everything was darker excepted one thing: he was staring at you with his innocent smile. His eyes were pitch black. Blood was flowing from his eyes. Then, he tardily walked toward you, his body balancing as would a crazy person from an asylum. While he was approaching near you, his giggling intensified. You tried to move but your legs wouldn't allow it. So you were standing there, helpless, watching this abomination coming for you. You closed your eyes, trying to calm your heartbeat.

"I'm not scared of that thing, I won't cry anymore, I'm not weak". You repeated those words over and over in your mind, making your hands going into fists. After a short period of time, your heartbeat had calmed down and was back to normal. The insane giggles of the man was gone, and for a while everything was quiet. You kept your eyes closed as you felt his breathing on your face. If what he wanted was to scare the shit out of you, he was going to be disappointed because it was not your intention to give him what he wanted. You opened your (e/c) eyes as they met with the pitch black ones. You stared at him completely emotionless, you'd prove him that you were stronger.

\- I'm not scared of you, if that's what you're trying to do !

Smirking at your comment, the demon looked down for a moment. Soon, you felt something cold pressed against your neck. Still smirking, the evil one pressed his knife harder against your neck, making some blood come out of you neck. You didn't budge, you looked into his black eyes, not sowing any emotion. Now free to move, you pressed your neck against the knife, making him receded surprised of what you did.

\- I already told you ! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU !

You stepped forward while he, on the other side, stepped backwards.

\- What now ? Are you gonna try something else or you're too scared ?

He looked down for a second. It happened too fast for you to remember exactly what happened, you felt something cold and sharp on your skin. A moment later, you felt a huge pain in your stomach. You looked down to see that he had stabbed you in the heart. The last thing you remember was hearing his insane laugh before you blackout.

Your eyes opened tiredly. You sat up on a bed, completely emotionless, as you remembered the weird dream you had. Suddenly, something hits you, you looked at the new surrounding. You had fallen asleep in a forest and now you had woken up in a bedroom. Plus, you weren't wearing the hoodie anymore. You looked down to see that every bleeding injuries that you had were now treated and wraped in bandages. The pain in you stomach was also gone.

You looked up as the door from the bedroom opened, revealing a beautiful blonde woman. She didn't realize at first that you were staring at her without any emotion (don't forget that you're emotionless, because I won't write that all the time). When she turned her body towards you, her blue eyes met your (e/c) ones, causing her to jump because of the surprise. She smiled, sat next to you and took off the bleeding bandages and replaced it with new ones. You stared at her, not knowing what to do or what to ask. You stared at her until she was done with the bleeding bandages.

-Where am I?

She looked up at you and smiled once more.

-You're safe here, don't worry. You're in my house. Well... technically it's my husband's house but anyways, who cares about that ? She said while giggling.

She stood up and before you could ask her anything else, she went out of the bedroom. She came back after a while with clothes in her hands. She put them on the bed and looked at you.

-You should put some clothes on. Oh and after you're done changing, my husband will make us dinner so go down the stairs and you'll see the kitchen to your left.

She walked toward the bedroom door again but stopped.

-By the way, my name is Sokolova Londerkov nice to meet you...

-(F/n) (L/n)!

-Nice to meet you, (Y/n).

And she walked away, closing the door behind her. You looked at the clothes she gave you. It was a (F/c) T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. " Well, I better go get changed" you said to yourself while you stand up and took the clothes.


	3. Chapter 2 : A light in the dark

The author's note : Just to say it, I'm not really good to describes rooms, so I'll post images of what the room looks like in the story. I hope you don't mind, reader-chan. Oh and for the haircut, I won't precise it because... well, I have short hair for a girl and when I read ''x reader''s and the authors wrote "y/h/c" but in the end you're supposed to have long hair, it pisses me off. I won't put it in my story, so everyone will be happy XD. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

You looked at yourself in the mirror next to the bed. Your (H/c) hair was a mess but you didn't really cared about it. You walked toward the bedroom door and stepped out. The bedroom was right in front of the staircase, you had just to go downstairs and to turn to your left so you could join Sokolova in the kitchen. You carefully went downstairs and made it to the bottom. The wall of the house was all painted in off-white. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the house, but there was small decorations, some pictures of the couple and other furniture like a table or a couch. You entered the kitchen and were greeted by a tall man. His brown hair was pulled in a ponytail, showing his beautiful green eyes. He smiled at you and went back to his cooking.

\- How are your injuries? He asked, his back still facing you.

-It's fine... I guess.

The young man giggled at your comment, reporting his attention to his cooking. You sat on the brown chair as you kept your eyes on the busy man. The kitchen was larger then the rest of the rooms in the house. Sokolova entered the kitchen and smiled at you.

.

-I see that my clothes suits you perfectly! She said while sitting next to you.

-So ! Do you have any questions you wanted to ask me?

-First of all, who are you and how did I get here ?

She looked at her husband who, while you were talking with Sokolova, had finished his cooking. Then, he put three plates on the small table and sat next to his wife. He nodded and after that, she started to speak.

-I will be first then. You already know my name, but in case you forgot, my name is Sokolova Londerkov. I'm 26 years old and I'm from Belarus!

-Hi I'm Romeo, I'm 31 years old and well...I'm born in this country, so I'm Irish. Nice to meet you! He said while giving you his biggest smile.

You looked over at your plate and started to eat the meal they gave you.

-I'm (Y/n). I'm 22 years old. I'm Irish but I was born in (your country). When I was 5 years old, my family moved in Ireland because of my father's job. (If you're already born in Ireland, you don't have to change it). Finishing your plate, you looked over them.

-Nice to meet you.

After you three had cleaned the dishes, they guided you to the mainroom. You sat on the smallest couch as they sat on the bigger one next to yours. There was a moment of silence before someone talked.

-For the question on how you got here, the answer is that my husband found you laying on the ground while he was walking home from his job.

-You were bleeding and looked almost dead, I couldn't let you die so I took you home with me and explained everything to my wife.

You thought for a second, remembering the blue hoodie you found that night. However, you noticed that when you woke up you didn't had it on you, not that you really cared about it but if someone lost it, you wanted to -at least- give it back to its owner.

-Where's the hoodie I was wearing ?

Romeo stand up and walked upstairs. You looked at the man as he disappeared in the hallway.

-The hoodie you were wearing was covered in blood, so we took it and cleaned it for you! Can I ask you a question?

You nodded as your attention went back to the blonde haired woman. You wouldn't admit it, but you found the young woman quite pretty. Her shoulder length blonde hair looked like golden hair under the light, with her icy blue eyes and her pink dress, she looked like a princess.

-How did you get this hoodie? I mean... who gave it to you?

You tried to remember what happened that night. You being injured, the running, the friendly tree, the irish man and after that, you running again. You realized after what seemed to be eternity, that you were walking in circles. You walked toward the tree again, the same one when you first got here, and there it was. The blue object, laying on the ground next to your friend. You remembered looking around to see who might've lost it, but nobody was around, you decided to wear it and felt the warmth of the blue piece of clothing. As you were remembering that night, your thoughts kept going back to the Irish guy. You tried to remembered how he looked like, even if you didn't clearly saw him. You soon found out that the owner of the hoodie was the same guy who tried to helped you that night.

\- I don't know, the only thing I know is that the one who put the hoodie next to the tree is a guy.

Her eyes grew bigger. She looked at you shocked, like if she saw a ghost.

-OH MY GOD, YOU SAW JACKSEPTICEYE !

-Who ?

\- Jacksepticeye.

\- Jack...sept... What ?

She paused for a second, looking at you with her mouth opened. In the same time, Romeo came back with the blue hoodie in his hands. He gave it to you and sat back next to his beloved wife. "What's so special about a blue hoodie, is that because of that Jacksepticeye guy ?" you thought, as you examined the clothe carefully. Looking at her, you decided to gave her the hoodie. However, she smiled at you and declined the offer saying that you should keep it, that it was a precious gift someone gave to you. You nodded at her as you put the hoodie on.

-Jacksepticeye is a gaming youtuber, along with his best friend Markiplier. Together... they are the best gaming youtubers I know.

-What's a youtuber?

\- It's someone that, for fun or for their job, makes video, about whatever they want, on Youtube, that's why they're called youtubers. Youtube, however, is a place where you can upload videos and post them online so that everyone could enjoy it.

It's wasn't Sokolova who spoke this time but Romeo.

With his naturally calm voice, he explained to you everything about Youtube and what you could do with it. And with that, your journey passed with a little bit of light in your dark existence.

* * *

Author note : Thanks to my amazing friend who helped me correct the text


	4. Chapter 3 : They

It's been a week now since you ended up in Romeo's house. You grew familiar with the two of them, making your presence less awkward. They offered you to stay with them the second day you were in their house, which you agreed to without complaining. You were now laying on your bed, furiously staring at the beige ceiling.

Since the day you moved in, your dreams had been darker yet scarier. Sometimes, you woke up at later hours sitting on your bed, heart beating faster and being sweaty. However, you noticed, after each nightmares, that all of them were in the dark. It was always the same scenario, you closed your eyes and opened them a second later to find yourself in a pitch black room.

There wasn't any sound or light, just a dark room. You weren't sure of how big it was, but you knew for a fact that even if you ran as far as you wanted to, you never ended up hitting a single wall. Each time, you sat on the dark ground, crossing your legs, closing your eyes, and waiting there for something to happen. In the end, after what looked like four hours of waiting, someone or something would enter the room.

You kept your eyes closed, still waiting for the new one to start speaking. You could hear their breathing, sometimes behind you and sometimes right in front of you. Waiting for nothing, you were the one to break the ice, which made the other one giggle. After that, you and they, started speaking. All the time, they said the same thing over and over.

"Are you afraid of the dark, lady?"

The first time they asked you that, you responded with a loud laughter and told them your weren't afraid of it. They laughed and responded

" Oh~ But i'll assure you, you'll be afraid of it soon. But for now..."

You felt a cold hand on your right shoulder, making you open your eyes to look at them.

Your (e/c) met the green one. In the room, you could only see one of their eye which was green and blue. They closed the space between you two and came closer to your ears.

"Sweet nightmares dearie."

And with that you felt something sharp going in your body, stabbing your heart multiple times before you blacked out. Night after night, they would ask the same questions, respond the same answers and stabbed you in your heart multiple times until you blacked out but every time, you kept your answer. However, last night was different, you weren't the one to speak first. While laying on your bed, you played the scenario over and over in your mind. The room wasn't dark this time, revealing the dark red walls and your surroundings. The room looked exactly like the bedroom in Romeo's house, except the black red walls. You turned around to see the large window that showed the brightest moonlight who was the source of light in your room.

The door behind you slowly opened, they entered the room and immediately hide themselves in the dark corner which forbid you to see them. Breathing was all you could hear for a minute before they started to speak.

" You aren't afraid of the dark, are you~?"

The moonlight caressed your face, making the atmosphere more comfortable. You knew it was all just a dream, that everything here wasn't reality but you couldn't kept yourself for feeling...quite happy and calmed.

" Why would I be ? Darkness isn't scary if you welcome it with open arms. Are people afraid of the night? The answer is simple, people aren't afraid of it yet. Some of them find it beautiful, some don't even care about it, but night is supposed to be the darkness itself, isn't ? So how how can they live with it ? Well it's all because of the light, like the stars or the moonlight. There's also another kind of light, it's extremely small but it's there. It helps people to fight against the darkness." You said,not leaving your eyes from the window.

Clapping was heard in the silent room: they were clapping at you in a sarcastic way. Then, they stopped, leaving the room back to its silence. Suddenly, you saw the reflection of them right beside you, on your left. You were now able to see them clearly. His eyes, one all green with a blue iris, the other pitch black with the same iris colour, was looking directly at your (e/c) eyes through your reflection. Four of his teeth were as sharp as a shark's ones and his hair was of a flashy green. You two kept staring at each other through your reflection before the silence broke again.

" What about you?" He asked without leaving his eyes off of yours.

" What?"

" I don't see any light inside you so how comes that you aren't afraid of it"

" I have something else"

"Like?"

You kept silence, remembering everything that happened to you. You turned over to your left to face him as he did the same. He wasn't really taller then you, making it easy for you to stare right into his eyes.

" Who are you anyway?"

And with that, he stared to laugh before stabbing you, the same way he did in your previous nightmares. Everything around you became black as you felt your body falling on the cold floor. Just before you blackout, he went closer to your ear and whispered.

" Don't worry about that, we'll meet again but for real this time. Until next time dearie"

That night you woke up out of your bed, laying on the floor next to the window. The walls were back to there normal beige colour and everything was silence.

".../n)..."

It felt so real, more real then the previous one. " What does he mean by ' for real this time'? As if we didn't met enough" you thought to yourself while staring at the attractive ceiling. " That guy... I have a strange feeling that we met before... but where?"

"(Y/N)!"

You turned your head to see who was the other person who called you. You were so lost in your thoughts that, surprisingly, you didn't notice the blonde woman entered your room. Looking at her, you noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt with a weird logo on. It was in a shape of an eye, it was green eye with a blue iris just like the one that the guy in your dreams had. She was smiling at you, you could tell with her expression that she wanted to tell you something that makes her really happy. You mentally sighed as you sat on your bed mentioning, in the same time, that you were letting her speak.

" Wow, you were really lost in your thoughts for not hearing me yelled you name multiple of time!" She said with a little laughter.

"What do you need?"

She sat next to you with excitement in her face. She then turned toward you and started to say everything that was happening and why she was telling you that. However, she spoke too quickly for you to understand a word from it.

" Calm down, you're speaking way too fast for me to understand what you're saying!"

" Oh...yeah I'm sorry I'll repeat it slower this time" she said a little embarrassed, she took a big breath before she continued with her story.

" So what I was saying is that my husband bought us tickets for an event that will happen in L.A, in four days."

" What's the event?"

" It's called Vidcon, it's a place where you can play video games, see Youtubers and talk with them...oh and also this event is for viral videos on the internet."

" What's a youtuber?"

She paused, surprised by your question. It took a little while before she answered it with a surprised face. She pulled her short blonde hair in a ponytail, so her hair won't disturb her when she talks. You noticed -at the same time- something else on the black t-shirt she was wearing. On the back of the clothe, was a pink moustache with a little wood box with big eyes and a small smiling mouth. Thinking it was weird, you looked away from it and looked back at her.

"So a youtuber is a person who post videos on YouTube, for fun or for their job."

You looked at her without saying anything. Suddenly, she sighed and got up, she then walked out of the room and came back, four minutes later, with a laptop in her hands. She sat down, in the same spot she was before leaving, and asked you to look at the small screen, where you could see two men. She started the video and explained to you who was the guys in the video, why she loves them and what they were doing. She also said (as she was showing you) who the green haired guy was, the owner of the blue hoodie you were wearing.

" So that.. Jack..septic...-whatever- is the guy I met that night?"

"It's Jacksepticeye, and yeah, it's him"

"And about that event?"

" Yeah well you, me and my husband are going to L.A for a week. I know that the event is just for two days or three but I wanted to visit and stuff. What do you think? Are you in?"

" I guess so, in the same time I never had a chance to leave this country. I'm in"

" Cool! I'm gonna tell Romeo that you are part of the trip." she said while running out of your room. She came back a seconde later, panting.

" Oh and *pant* we're leaving in two days so you better pack your stuff!" And with that, she was gone again.

The moment she left, the room became extremely cold. As you were going to get out of your bedroom, you felt as if someone was whispering something in your ear.

"Sweet nightmares dearie~"


	5. Chapter 4

It was the last day before you could leave this country. As usual in Ireland, the sky was of a pale shade of grey and it was raining like crazy. You were watching the rainstorm by the living room's window. The house was extremely quiet; Sokolova left  
an hour ago saying that she needed to buy some groceries for the trip. As for Romeo, you didn't really knew where he was, in fact you didn't even knew if he was still in the house. You had nothing to do since your stuff was already pacted for the  
trip to L.A. Putting your head in your right hand, you kept staring at the rain outside, sitting on a chair in the living room.

"I'm bored, there's nothing else to do..." then kept staring at the rainstorm outside."

You thought as you looked around the room. You spotted a huge bookshelf near the stairs, on the left. The dark brown bookshelf was full of colourful books and different types, small and tall, large and short, some of them were in Irish, some in English,  
even in French. You slowly made your way towards the big wooden object and looked for a book to keep you out of boredom. A moment later, your eyes stopped on a large green book. You grabbed it and walked back to your seat. After you sat in a comfortable  
way, you grabbed the book, which was laying on your laps, and analyzed its cover. You could read "The Mystic Creatures Guide" written in gold letters. In the middle of the cover, you could see different drawings of creatures, all drew in a golden  
colour. Intrigued by the title, you slowly turned the pages, one by one. Sometimes, after finding something interesting, you stopped and read the page, learning about the said creature.

[~The Barguest~]

 **Creature Type: Animal**

 **Mythology: Celtic and English Folklore**

 **Association: Death**

 _The Barguest is a supernatural beast that usually takes the form of an enormous dog._

 __

 _It is described as a black dog with the size of a mastiff with horns, fangs and fiery eyes. Alternatively, it is said to look like a bear with huge claws and eyes of the colour of blood. In some accounts it drags a chain, in others, it is wrapped in chains._

 __

 _The mere sight of its body cause disaster or death, and if anyone tries to approach it or pass in front of it, it will inflict a terrible wound that never heals. Some tales, particularly in Yorkshire, says it would appear and set all other dogs of the city howling when anyone of importance was about to die._

You kept turning the pages, not looking for something in particular. You were about to close the book when something caught your attention. The page was really old, almost unreadable. The picture was scratched as if someone didn't want people to see what  
was in. As you looked closely, you realized that the page didn't had the name of a creature for title. You noticed soon after that it wasn't just the title that was different from the others pages, everything was completely different. You could read  
"The Dark Side of The Mirror" written in bloody red on top of the page. You heart started beating faster as you slowly begin to read.

 _ **The dark side of the mirror**_

 **Creature type : Unknown**

 **Methodology: Unknown**

 **Association : Death, d-, Nightmares, Paranoia**

 _This - is the most dangerous thing human could think of._

 _It was first discovered in - by a - by the name of_

 _A̷̭̬̺̬̭̱̰ͨ̊̕͘ͅņ͈͎̻͇͖͔̘̔͑ͮ̎̅̅̓͗͠d̞̣͎̜̤̤͇̑ͯͅr̷͍͚͕ͯ͞ē̵̱̫̞̞ͭ̑͛͋w̶̜̞̙̆͑̃̋͠ ͉͕̮̤̰̗̉̆͋̒͋̓̾M̨̱̼͕̭͎ͪ̇ͮ̎̓͌͟a̡͌͛ͬ̀̃̚͏͖͖͇̜̜͓ͅk̭̤͓̣͚ͥ͆̏̎̂͂̀ͅl̶̰̠͎̋̀̓̂ͫͦ͡o̳̹̗̥͔̬͈̅̋ͥ͌ͭ̌̀̚ñ̝͍̋̑͟g̞̣̳̬̜̼̗ͧͪ̌̎ͮ̇̅͝i͕͖̣͉ͧͮͮͭ͒͋ͬ ̂ͥ̎̓ͣ͞͏̣̮._

You stopped reading, looking at the strange writing all over the name. You never saw something like that before, the symboles was almost covering the entire name making it hard to read it. You also noticed that some parts of the texts were scratched or  
erased as if someone wanted to hide information. You stared at the weird calligraphy for a seconde and continued your reading.

 _Have you ever thought that s- in this universe_

 _Lived - that looks exactly like you ?_

 _Have you ever thought that t- - - was in fact the exactly opposite of you ?_

 _When you looked in the mirror, you always think that you see the reflection of yourself, but on the other s- - there's s- else. We called them C-, they have these same apparence as you but they aren't you._

 _They are d-, -,-,- and extremely i-. As long as we know, some of them are in our world, P- their twin and, k- -ple for fun. We don't know why they're here or even how they showed up._

You couldn't continue reading, everything after that was covered by scratch and dark ink. Picking your curiosity even more, you stood up and walked to the wooden bookshelf again. Searching for a book that could have a link with the one in your hand, you  
were sadly unable to find anything. Reopening the dusty book, you froze when you could find the fun looking page. You looked around the room, thinking the page mind have fall out because of how bad the paper was. However, you never found it. You stood  
there in the middle of the living room with the old book opened at the end where you saw a strange looking page.

"Gone...how could a page disappear like...–I must have hallucinated it."

You told yourself out loud. Walking back to your sitting place, you decided to close the book, putting it aside and went back to what you were doing before, staring blankly at the window. The small noise of the rain dropping against the window was the  
only sources of sound in the room. Your head in your hand, you focused on the drop of water sliding down the windows. You were so focused on the little drop that you didn't heard Romeo walking toward the living room.

-Hey!

You stopped focusing on the rain, and looked back at Romeo, who seemed incredibly happy for a rainy day like this. His eyes were staring at you with worries. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by you shaking your head, as if you knew  
what he was going to say. The young man then started giggling and all the worries in his eyes disappeared. You didn't know what was so funny, but something inside of you wanted to giggle with him, even though you forbidden yourself to even show any  
of your emotions. After a few minutes, the sound of the front door opening was hear, so Romeo and you went to help Sokolova with her groceries. You all packed everything for the trip, making sure at the same time that you had everything  
you needed.

Tomorrow would be the first time you leave this country.

 _See you soon dearie_ ~

* * *

 **Hey guy I know this chapter is not really long but I hope you liked it anyway. I'm really sorry that I took really long before I published this chapter. It's just I don't have the motivation and the inspiration that I had when I created it. Don't worry I won't stop the fanfic but it may take a lot more time to publish the next chapter. I hope you can understand and wait for the next part. Thanks again for reading this fanfic and I'll see you all later!**


	6. Author’s note

Hi it's me author-chan. Yeah I know this isn't a chapter, and I'm sorry for not making another chapter. So why a author note? Well simply because I might give up on this story...I don't know.

First of all, I'm not a fan of Mark and Jack anymore. Meaning my motivation for this fanfic well disappeared. Second of all I'm in college and so i don't have a lot of time to write the fanfic. As I said before, its not really decided as to what I am going to do with this FanFiction.

I'm sorry for you who waited a long time to read another chapter.

So that was the small note, I hope you all have a great day or night!


End file.
